comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sawyer Mason
Sawyer Mason has been seen associating with the Avengers, awhile back before she left New York. Recently, upon her return, she became the owner of a popular little, local bookstore named 'The Nook & Cranny'. At least, popular with those in the immediate neighborhood. Background Sawyer Mason was born in England, her father a respectable banker, and her mother, a wife befitting his position. Her mother was a very prim individual, intent on portraying the most sophisticated front she could. From the time Sawyer was old enough, her mother enrolled her into classes in etiquette, and made sure she attended the more distinguished schools. After all, she had an image to uphold. Her father was a more down to earth person, wanting her to enjoy the more simple things of life. He would read stories to Sawyer at bedtime, sharing adventures and fairy tales to excite her imagination. It quickly became her favorite time of the day. She would get wrapped up in the stories, often clapping with glee when the hero would save the day. One of the other joys her father introduced in her life, was various forms of athletics. Swimming, especially, Hh thought was an important skill for her to learn, just in case, and she found she loved it. During the warm weather, she sought every opportunity she could to be in the water.. every minute her mother would let her, anyway. She also spent some time playing football (soccer), and tried other, various sports. Her mother's obsession with image and propriety made it difficult for Sawyer to achieve true popularity, but she managed to develop a few -good- friendships. It was in school where her photographic memory first began to be recognized. Not that she wasn't smart, but her talent made it much easier, so she didn't have to study nearly as hard. She also found that not only did she enjoy books and reading stories, but she was good with words too, at least in writing them. She would divide her time between running around outdoors, climbing trees (when she could get away with it, with her mother's scrutinizing eye), and finding a quiet spot with a journal and pencil, writing down her thoughts. Like most kids who resent either one, or both of their parents, it was Sawyer's mother who was the focus of her bitterness. There were often times when she would wish her mother would die so she wouldn't feel so confined within the strict rules set down for her. Of course, in her heart, she never really wanted it to happen. It was just one of those things a thoughtless girl wished for, not realizing the consequences if it were to come true. When she turned fourteen, her parents were on their way to Australia for a vacation, leaving her with her grandparents. It came as a shock when she heard the news that the plane had gone down due to a malfunction, and her parents were killed. Now, she was orphaned, and her grandparents were considered too old to raise the young teen, but she stayed with them until other arrangements were made. During this time, she used poetry to help her deal with her emotions, as well as taking up hobbies that were a little risky. One of her favorite hobbies became rock climbing. The rush of adrenaline made her feel more alive than she ever had been. Some wondered if the activities she was getting into was because she wanted to join her parents, but Sawyer didn't really -want- to die. Her father's will had her put into the care of his sister, who had moved to the United States. It was a major ordeal trying to get her there, because Sawyer refused to get on an airplane. After her parents' crash, she didn't trust the flying machines. It was finally settled that she would cross to the America's on a boat. It was a big change for the young teen, especially since she'd never met her aunt before. She soon discovered that her aunt was pretty cool. She took her out para-sailing, scuba diving and surfing.. not to mention helping the teen to find great new places for her rock climbing. It was the perfect match up. Sawyer's need for the adrenaline rush, and her aunt's willingness to let her get involved in the activities that gave her such a rush. Her aunt set her up with a babysitting class so Sawyer could take up little jobs to earn a little money for herself. A part of the babysitting class was first-aid and CPR, allowing her to achieve certification, which she faithfully re-certified every year. Sawyer proved to be a hard worker, and when it came time for her to get her permit, her aunt not only taught her how to drive - a stick shift - she taught her how to drive a motorcycle. On her sixteenth birthday, Sawyer's aunt presented her with her very own motorcycle. Of course, she had to get a job to pay for her own gas and insurance. Sawyer picked up a part-time, after school job, at a local, non-chain bookstore. It was a job she loved. It let her be around books, plus gave her a discount on any book she wanted to buy. In high school, she took classes that helped to explore and hone her writing skills. She discovered a love for writing, and dreams of becoming a published author some day. In the middle of her junior year, her aunt decided to set her up with her own apartment, in one of the buildings she owns. Sawyer pays rent, and her next door neighbor - a close friend of her aunt's - keeps a close eye on her. Sawyer's aunt thought it would be a good experience for the girl, teaching her responsibility, in a controlled environment. The day she graduates from high school, her aunt expects her to be truly on her own. She can keep the apartment, or find another that she likes better. Sawyer's Bike.jpg|Sawyer's motorcycle. Her time spent in New York was hardly boring. Sawyer began to open up, and let herself enjoy more out of life than just school and work, when unfortunate events brought Iron Man into her life, and consequently the Avengers and Tony Stark. For the first time in her life, she began to experience more than just a crush, losing her heart to the playboy tycoon. It had it's ups and downs, especially when he began to drink more heavily, and the more inclusive presence of Bethany Cabe. Feeling hurt and betrayed, Sawyer leaves, breaking it off with Tony after some harsh words are exchanged. She can't bear to be in the same city, or even to hear his name, so she takes off on a cross-country trip that will lead her from coast to coast with nothing but what she can fit in her backpack and saddle bags on her motorcycle. Sawyer becomes even more reckless in her pursuit of her next adrenaline rush, as she seeks everything she can between the coasts to give her that intense feeling, hoping to take her mind off her broken heart. Though her travels and experiences don't help her completely forget Tony, they do help to numb the pain. She kept in touch with her Aunt Mellie, who worried about her niece and what she believed was a destructive bent that she had taken. It just meant that Sawyer contacted her very rarely, not wanting to hear the lectures she knew she would receive whenever she talked to her. There were a few, casual, dalliances she allowed herself, but she never took any of them seriously. She still couldn't really let go of her feelings for Tony. Still, her new experiences helped her to grow in confidence in some ways, helping her to grow and mature, so that by the time she heard word of Mr. Pratt's death, she was quick to return to New York for the funeral and to be there for his wife. She dropped in briefly to visit Aunt Mellie, but she ended up spending most of her time with Mrs. Pratt, comforting her, and helping with the bookstore. It wasn't much of a surprise to her when Mrs. Pratt said she had no desire to run the bookstore by herself, and made an offer to Sawyer, to buy the bookstore. The price was set well within Sawyer's means, though she took out a loan and set up regular payments so she didn't dwindle her savings. She thought about Tony, and wondered if she'd see him, but she didn't purposely try to seek him out. She wasn't even sure what he was up to at the time, or what had happened to him since she left. She told herself it didn't matter... right. Since Sawyer now has the responsibility of the bookstore, she is taking online, internet courses in business management. Until she is confident, Mrs. Pratt is willing to stay on and help in an advisory manner. Personality *Adrenaline Junkie: Sawyer loves to take risks, and tends to be a little wild. Often, she will drive her motorcycle without a helmet, if she thinks she can get away with it. The danger, she likes, but she won't push the law. *Bold/Brash: She doesn't have a problem saying what's on her mind. If she thinks it needs to be said, she speaks first and thinks about the consequences later. *Determined: When Sawyer puts her mind to something, she has the will to push through and do what it takes to make it happen, if it's possible to do so. *Loyal: She is fiercely loyal to those who are important to her. Those she loves, and considers friends, she will stand beside them, no matter what. *Emotion Over Logic: For the most part, Sawyer relies more heavily on emotions than logic. Even if something makes sense logically, she'll choose to go with her heart. *Stubborn: Sawyer has a stubborn streak. When she sets her mind to something, it's difficult to sway her, unless a /very/ good argument is presented. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-04-07 - Business and Family - Stark gets tackled by Asia watching, calling his semi-girlfriend for backup, and dealing with a business meeting all in one. Three times the fun? Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken